Green Eyed Monsters
by peanutpopper
Summary: When Hoffs gets a new guy in her life, Hanson and Penhall get jealous of him and each other as they both find themselves falling for Hoffs. Language and sexual conduct is kinda strong, so I rated it R to be safe. COMPLETED!
1. Who's that?

_It was a late, gloomy Friday afternoon in the Chapel just before everyone went their separate ways for the weekend._

"What are you guys up to tonight?" asked Penhall as he put his arm inside his jacket.

"Ioki and I were discussing having pizza right here in the Chapel tonight. Would you like to join us or did you have something else in mind?" Hoffs asked as she tidied up her desk.

"I can hang with you guys tonight. The future lucky ladies can wait one more night for me to arrive. What about you Hanson?"

"Tonight's bowling, remember." Ioki answered for Hanson.

"Actually, I sprained my hand last weekend, so I decided to take off this Friday so it can fully heal." stated Tom.

Ioki jumped at the opportunity to order the pizza and Penhall went out for some beer.

Jenko came out of his office, "See you cats later. I've got a date with a jammin' session."

Everyone said goodnight to Jenko as he stepped out for the weekend. Then suddenly it started to thunder and the rain began to pour.

Penhall came back with his jacket and hair soaked. "You guys could have told me that it looked like it would rain today."

Hanson retorted, "We figured you had eyes too."

Penhall gave a shot of his usual face when Hanson gets cynical with him. The pizza arrived and they started to dig in. The group of young cops joked about some of the funny things that happened to them this past week at West Jefferson High School. Hoffs' phone began to ring, so she hopped down from sitting on Hanson's desk to answer it.

"This is Hoffs." She said in a very commanding voice. Suddenly she switched to a soft, sweet voice and sat down in her chair to take her phone call. She started giggling and blushing about the conversation.

Hanson looked at Penhall who then looked at Ioki. "Who's that?" whispered Hanson. Ioki and Penahll shrugged.

Once Hoffs realized that they were eavesdropping on her conversation, she turned her chair around and put her back to them.

"Now I'm really curious." said Penhall. "I'm sure she'll be anxious to tell us about her exciting phone call in one minute." Ioki said as he took a bite of his slice.

Hoffs hung up the phone and grabbed makeup out of her purse.

"Hey Jude, who was that?" asked Hanson.

"Um, nobody special" Hoffs answered as she began to put on a little lipstick and blush. She pulled the tie from her hair and sprayed a little perfume that filled the Chapel with a sweet scent. The guys watched with amazement as she fixed herself up. "See you guys later!" she said elatedly as she grabbed her jacket.

"Where are you going in this rain?" asked a concern Ioki.

"I have someone to meet right this second, so you guys can have my share of the pizza. By the way, do I look ok or should I stop by my apartment?"

"You look beautiful as always! Why?" asked Hanson. "Who's the guy you're meeting?"

"Oh give it a rest detective! I'll see you guys Monday."

Hoffs grabbed an umbrella and ran to her car. Ioki, Hanson and Penhall just sat there in wonder. They couldn't believe she left them for the company of another guy. Who could be more important than them?

"Should we follow her?" Penhall asked.

"No, it's her personal life and we shouldn't pry, but it doesn't mean we can't." joked Hanson. "We can ask her Monday."

_Monday approaches._

Hanson and Penhall walked into the Chapel together. Ioki followed shortly after.

"Where's Jude and Jenk?" asked Hanson

"I'm not sure about Jude, but Jenko had to go to headquarters and give updates on what we have been up to." answered Ioki.

A knock on the door opened it and a guy in a blue uniform steps in. "Hi, I have a delivery for Judy Hoffs. Is this the correct place?"

"Yep, she lives here." answered Penhall. "I can accept the package."

"Actually, it's flowers, roses to be exact. Two dozen roses to be delivered to Judy Hoffs." He said reading his clipboard.

Ioki and Hanson look up from their desks and get wide-eyed. Penhall tips the delivery man and sits the roses on her desk. The three men gather around her desk, trying to decide if they should read the card. Hanson says fuck it and snatches the card out of the envelope.

The card reads: **THANKS FOR A GREAT TIME THIS WEEKEND! LOVE JIMMY**

"Holy shit! She has a boyfriend or something." says Penhall.

"That's weird. Judy never mentioned a boyfriend before. What do you think Ioki?" Tom asked. "You're her partner, you must know something."

"I have no idea what's going on. This is news to me."

Judy walked in the Chapel running late.

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" Then she noticed that they were up to something. "What are you doing by my desk?" Then she saw the roses.

"Who are these from? They are gorgeous! Which one of you gets the big kiss?"

"That would be me!" snapped Penhall.

Hanson shoved him. "Actually, they are from Jimmy. Who's Jimmy and what did you guys do this weekend that was so great?"

"Hanson, can't a girl have a secret?" she said picking up the phone receiver. "Now I have a few phone calls to make, so shoo!"

The guys backed up and walked towards the coffee pot.

"Who does this guy think he is?" said a fuming Penhall.

"Calm down big guy. This could be nothing. This could be a childhood friend or a grateful cousin."

"Ioki, you don't send not one but two dozen roses to a childhood friend. This is something big."

Hanson thought while the two of them went back and forth. He couldn't believe that the three of them were so curious about Judy's life outside of work. He couldn't believe how jealous they were of "Jimmy". He decided to ask Judy about it, but not at work. He would make an appearance at her apartment tonight.

_MORE TO COME!_


	2. Visitors

Tom got out of his car and walked up to Judy's apartment building. He had practiced his actions as though he read a script for them on his way there. He anxiously knocked on her apartment door. While he waited for her to open the door, he debated whether or not to ask about this "Jimmy" character that has been troubling his mind since this morning.

"Tom! What brings you here on a school night" Judy said jokingly.

"Sorry to bother you, but I was hoping we could talk. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, not at all. Actually I just got home ten minutes ago. Come on in and make yourself at home." she said sensitively. "Are you ok?" Judy said closing the door.

Tom couldn't even answer her question. He was blown away by her outfit. He has seen Judy in tight clothing before, but he just never realized that she had such an amazing body. "Nice dress. Blue looks excellent on you." He said ignoring her previous question.

"Tom, are you feeling alright? Come sit down with me." Judy grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her couch.

When they sat down, she leaned back and crossed her legs which showed a little too much thigh for Tom to take. He quickly looked away.

"Tom you seem quite… nervous. Tell me what's wrong." Judy then ran her fingers through his hair like a concerned parent.

Judy moved in closer and put her hand on his hand. "You can tell me anything. I promise." Tom looked deep into her eyes and moved in for a kiss. It was quite obvious that Judy wanted the same as she moved forward as well, but then there was another knock on the door.

Judy jumped up and answered the door. Tom stood up and began biting on his thumbnail as he shook his head in disappointment, disappointment with himself. Then Tom heard a familiar voice. It was Doug.

"Doug, hey man! What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"I came to bring Judy these roses as an apology for trying to take credit for the ones delivered this morning. I'd like to ask you the same thing." Penhall stated.

"I needed to talk to Jude about something if you don't mind Doug."

Judy just watched with confusion as the two men went back and forth. Then another knock came from the door. "You two, sit down and I'll be right back." Judy said in a stern voice.

Doug slapped Tom on the upper arm. "What are you doing here man?" Doug asked.

"I came to talk to her. Next time should I check in with you first?" Tom said getting in Doug's face.

"Please do!" Doug snapped back. "Wait a second…Are you trying to hook up with Hoffs?"

Before Tom could answer, Judy returned with Ioki at her side.

"Ioki! Not you too!" exclaimed Doug.

"I just came by because I was bored at home. I stopped by the video store and picked up a movie for Judy and myself." Ioki explained.

The three officers looked at each other and then at Judy, who was not pleased.

"What the hell is going on here? Somebody better give me an answer now!" she shouted.


	3. Mistake after Mistake

"Look Jude, I think I can explain why we are here." Tom easily took control of the situation. "We were curious of the relationship between you and Jimmy, but we didn't want to pry."

"You guys are crazy! I would appreciate if everybody left right now." Judy said fuming.

"No Judy, we didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

Judy interrupted Doug and told everyone to get out of her apartment. Ioki and Doug began walking towards the door. Tom just looked at her.

"Jude, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Especially you, Tom. Please just go."

As they walked out of her building, they all felt ashamed of their actions. They couldn't believe that jealousy hurt such a good friend.

"Do you guys want to go get some coffee?" Doug asked.

"Not me. I think I should just go home." Ioki muttered. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"And you Tom?"

"I might as well. I won't be sleeping tonight anyway."

_In the diner_

"I can't believe how stupid I am." Tom said as he took another sip of his coffee.

"It's ok man. She will realize that we meant no harm and it will all be over tomorrow." Doug said trying to be comforting.

"No, Dougie, It's worse than that."

"What do you mean worse?" By this time Doug was very confused on where Tom was going with this.

"I tried to kiss her."

"What did you do that for? She has a boyfriend you know!" exclaimed Doug.

"Oh, keep your voice down. Don't you think I realize that? Now I don't know what to do about it. What would you do Doug?"

"I definitely wouldn't say anything to her for the next couple of…years."

"That doesn't help. I can't stay away from her forever. We do work together you know."

Tom and Doug just looked at each other unsure of what do about the situation.

Doug took a sip of his coffee and said "Don't' worry little buddy. We'll just see what this week brings."

_Friday afternoon at the chapel_

After a week of Judy being overly dry with her comments and actions, everybody was ready for the weekend to come. Judy grabbed her bag and her jacket and jetted towards the door. Hanson, Ioki and Penhall just looked at her walk away. Penhall decided to do the next best thing, go after her.

"Judy, are you ok?"

"Actually no I'm not. I'm still upset with the bullshit you guys pulled Monday night."

"Please don't be angry with us." Penhall said as he reached out for her hands. "We just worry about you and we didn't know how to approach you about it."

Doug shot her his cute smile and it worked. She couldn't be mad at her boys any longer. Then Doug and Judy hugged.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked

"Well, Jimmy is out of town, so I probably will relax in front of the television in sweatpants and an old shirt." she replied.

"Well do you want some company? We can swing by the video store, grab a couple of hamburgers and you can sample my world-famous margaritas."

"Sure, why not. What time would you like to come over?"

"Let me grab my jacket and I'll be right with ya."

Doug ran back upstairs to grab his jacket.

"Where ya going Flash?" Tom asked.

"Gentlemen, I have a date with the beautiful Judith Hoffs and I don't plan on being late, so see ya." Then Doug dashed out of the door.

Tom and Ioki just looked at each other. Tom with anger and Ioki with bewilderment.

_MORE TO COME!_


	4. A Kiss is just a kiss

Doug and Judy arrived at her apartment door with a bag of hamburgers and a grocery bag. Doug was being his usual witty self, entertaining Judy as she looked for her apartment keys.

"Judy, I hate to keep apologizing for what happened on Monday, but I feel bad."

"It's ok, really. I love you anyway Doug Penhall."

Love? What did she mean by love? Doug felt a rush come over him. Was he turning into Hanson?

Judy set her bag and keys on the kitchen counter and Doug followed with the bags.

"Make yourself at home. I'm gonna get changed into something more comfortable."

"Please make it pink! I love you in pink!" he snapped back.

That comment drew a smile across Judy's face and even made her blush a little as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

"Where's your blender?" Penhall shouted as he unpacked the limes and tequila.

Judy opened her bedroom door halfway so she and Doug could converse.

"Look in the cabinet next to the sink." she answered.

Doug, not being able to hear her well, walked towards her bedroom. Doug figured he could just talk to her through the door to get a better answer than he did from in the kitchen. As he made his way to her bedroom door, he caught a glimpse of Judy undressing. He watched for a second as she took off her blouse and threw it on the bed. She then grabbed the pink tank top lying next to it and pulled it over her head. He began to watch her slip out of her pants, and then he hurried back into the kitchen, hoping not to get caught peeping.

Doug just stood at the kitchen counter in amazement. He finally saw the one thing he has always dreamed about since the day he met Judy Hoffs. Doug unscrewed the cap on the tequila bottle and took a big gulp.

"I feel so much better now. Did you find the blender?" Judy said walking out of her room.

Doug just stared at her.

"Oh, do you like? I wore pink at your request." Judy answered thinking he was dazed with her choice of clothing.

"You look great." Doug said looking down at the grocery.

Judy shrugged it off and walked toward the cabinet and placed the blender on the counter. Doug started up the blender as Judy unwrapped the hamburgers and put them in plates. There was an eerie silence between the two people that always had something to say to each other.

"I'll pop the movie in." Judy said to break the silence.

"Why don't we eat and have a drink or two before we watch the movie?" Doug asked in a semi-serious voice.

"Um…….. Sure!" Judy answered.

They began eating and eventually Penhall jumped back into his usual self. They talked about their cases, their own personal high school experiences and past relationships. After a couple of hours, they completely forgot about the movie as the tequila kicked in.

"I honestly thought he was going to punch me, but then I realized, hey I'm bigger than him." Doug said finishing his story.

Judy began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, that was good! Either I'm drunk or your stories are getting better!" she joked.

"No, I think that you have had too much to drink. I told you that my margaritas were world-famous." Doug said taking Judy's cup out of her hand.

"Doug, you do know that I don't hate you, right? I just love picking on you because you are such a good sport."

"I know. Try to take what I dish out."

Judy moved closer to Doug on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Doug's heart began beating faster.

"We didn't even watch the movie." Judy said with a little giggle in her voice as she leaned on him.

Judy looked up into Doug's eyes and Doug went in for the kill. As their lips pressed together, Doug could feel the mistake that was happening. Doug felt that he was mildly taking advantage of a slightly drunk co-worker, no matter how badly he wanted this to happen.

Doug pushed Judy away.

"This can't happen right now." he said.

Judy looked up confused as if she had done something wrong.

"Judy, I think you are the most intelligent, kind-hearted and most damn beautiful woman I have ever met, but we can't continue with this."

"What do you mean?" she asked as if he broke her heart.

"You have a boyfriend to answer to and I have Ioki and Hanson to answer to."

"Jimmy and I are not that serious, at least not what you're thinking."

"Oh come on, the guy sent you roses."

They both sat there with sad looks upon their faces.

"You're right. Maybe you should go."

"I think that's the best thing too."

Doug picked up his jacket as he walked towards the door, leaving Judy sitting on her couch.

"Don't forget to lock up when I leave." Doug said as he closed the door behind him.

Judy couldn't believe that the situation between Doug and her just happened. She needed to talk to somebody, but not just anybody, a good friend. Judy called Harry.

The phone began ringing and an exhausted Harry answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hi, Harry, It's Judy. Are you busy?"

"Actually, I'm just watching TV."

"I hate to be a bother, but something really bad just happened and I need to talk to someone about it. I know it's late, so I won't keep you long."

"Do you want to come over?" Harry invited.

"Thanks, Harry. I'm on my way!"


	5. Trouble

Judy dashed into her bedroom and changed out of her sweatpants into her jeans and slipped on her running shoes. As she picked up her bag and her keys, she realized that she didn't want to drive because she had been drinking. When she picked up the phone to call a cab, there was a knock on her door.

"Judy, can we talk?" asked Doug through the door.

Judy opened the door and there was Doug looking like a sad child. Judy opened the door further so he could come in.

"Doug, I don't know why we are talking. You made yourself pretty clear about what you wanted and what you didn't want." Judy stated.

Doug reached out and grabbed Judy's face as he began to kiss her passionately. Judy pulled off Doug's jacket and threw it on the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. Doug picked up Judy and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed and proceeded to take off her shoes and her jeans. He pulled off his t-shirt and shoes and climbed on top of her to kiss her again.

"Oh, Doug!" she exclaimed as he kissed her neck.

Judy sat up and pulled off her tank top as Doug unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. Judy climbed under her covers and Doug pulled a condom from his wallet and joined her.

After their lovemaking session, Doug rolled over and pulled Judy closer to him. Judy laid next to him in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Of course, having sex with Doug was unbelievable, but she hadn't even slept with Jimmy yet. Now she had gone and slept with a co-worker, not just any co-worker, but Doug Penhall. How was she going to tell Ioki? What about Hanson and the moment they shared Monday night in her apartment?

"Judy, are you ok?" asked a concerned Doug as he caressed her arm.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

Only if Judy knew that Doug was feeling the same. He knew that Hanson was crushing on Judy, but he had some major feelings for her, especially after what just happened.

After lying in bed for an hour, Doug realized Judy had fallen asleep and this was his chance to leave without having to face her. After Doug got dressed, he watched Judy sleep for a few minutes and continued out the door.

_Monday mid-morning_

Judy, having shunned herself from everybody the rest of weekend, decided to come before the guys did, so she could figure out what to do.

"What happened to you Hoffs?" Ioki asked walking through the door. "I waited up until 3am for you to show up."

"You don't want to know!"

Ioki pulled up a chair next to her desk.

"Tell me Jude." Ioki said in a commanding voice.

"Ok, ok. When I called you, Doug and I had shared a silly little kiss in my apartment and things got all weird. As I was getting my things together to come over, he showed up and we kissed again and…"

"Kissed and what?" an interested Ioki asked.

"I slept with him."

"Judy, Judy, Judy. How could you do that?"

"I don't know. Also, there's this thing between me and Hanson that I'm trying to sort out. We almost kissed last week too."

"What in the world is going on here? Jude, you're really in some shit this time."

"I know, but what should I tell Jimmy?"

"If I were you, I would break it off with him until you get this Penhall/Hanson thing sorted out. Do you like Doug?"

"I have always had a special place in my heart for Doug, but now I feel differently. I actually have true feelings for him."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I definitely need to break it off with Jimmy. Don't tell Tom or Doug about anything I'm telling you. It's the last thing I need right now."

"I'm here for you Jude and I'll do anything for you, but this is your mess to clean up, so I absolutely promise that I won't get involved."

"Thanks Harry. I knew that I could count on you."

Judy and Ioki stood up to hug each other and Penhall walked in the Chapel. The partners looked up at Penhall as his facial expression changed.

"Good morning." Doug said as he fumbled around for words to say.

Had Doug misinterpreted the situation between Harry and Judy? Was he jealous all over again?

Hanson came into the Chapel not to much longer after Doug did. The four officers just looked at each other as the silence really began to stretch out.

"Coffee anyone?" asked Ioki.

"Thanks. I'll help you make some." Tom offered.

Judy and Doug just stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Doug asked Judy.

"Better. How about you?"

"Sorry I skipped out on you Friday night, but I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh no, that's fine. I just couldn't stay awake."

There was a long pause between them.

"Judy, what do you see happening between us?"

"I don't know right now. I'm so confused about everything. Every guy in my life right now, with the exception of Ioki, is…."

"Falling for you?" Doug asked.

Before Judy could explain, Jenko walked in. He called a meeting to give out a new assignment.

"Ok, guys and doll, here's the lowdown. Roosevelt Senior High is having a few problems with drug trafficking and its wide spread from the jocks to the honor kids to the prom queens. I'll need everyone on this, so listen up. Hanson, you get close to the jocks and join the basketball team. Hoffs, you get close to popular, rich crowd. Ioki, you're with the geeks, my man. Dougie, you get the bad-asses. I figured you could do this one with your eyes closed."

"Do you want us to make a buy and move in or just find out who's involved?" asked Judy.

"A little bit of both. It all depends what we find out. Everything will be in place tomorrow, so be ready! You lucky dogs can have the rest of today off. See you at 6am."

The officers look at each other as they got up from their seats around the table.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Judy said

"Where are you going?" asked Ioki. Everyone turned around to see what Judy was going to say.

"I'm headed to the mall. I want to buy some new clothes for school tomorrow." she said with a cute smile on her face.

Judy picked up her bag and walked out of the chapel for the rest of the day.

"You guys want to practice some lay-ups with me outside?" asked Tom.

"Sorry Hanson, but I really need to get home and tackle the laundry that I have been neglecting." answered Ioki. "But, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Well come on Doug, it's just you and me."

"Actually can we go get something to eat, so we can talk?" asked Penhall.

"Yeah, then we can go to my place, so I can change." agreed Tom

Doug got nervous because he didn't know if Tom could tell that he was acting differently. If Tom knew he had sex with Judy, Tom would be upset, but he had to say something to his best friend. He just didn't know how to say it.

_**I hope everyone is enjoying this story! There is certainly more to come. **_

_**A little preview: Tom and Doug will have a little falling out. Tom will confront Judy about it.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. A Falling Out

Tom and Doug sat down to eat at this trendy café near Tom's apartment.

"So how was your weekend?" Tom asked.

"Ok, I guess. Nothing special happened." Doug answered.

"So nothing happened when you had your so-called date with Judy Friday night?"

"What to you mean happened?" a suspicious Doug asked.

"I hoping you would have talked about me, but I guess she really has this Jimmy guy on the brain."

"Oh! We really didn't talk about anyone, just work mostly. Actually, Tom I have something to tell you."

The waitress came to the table interrupting Doug and poured more coffee in their cups and told them their order would be right out.

"What do you need to tell me?" Tom asked curiously.

"I really need to tell you, but I don't know how without you getting mad at me."

"Doug, when you ate my last candy bar that time, did I get mad?"

"No, but this is different."

"I don't think so. I REALLY wanted that candy bar." Tom said jokingly.

"Tom, I had sex with Judy on Friday night."

Tom's face wiped clean of a smile as he just stared at Doug.

"What?" Tom asked not believing what his ears just heard.

"I had sex with Judy Hoffs on Friday."

"How could you do that Doug? You know how I feel about her."

"I'm so sorry Tom, but it just happened. I honestly never meant to make you upset."

Tom pushed back his chair and stood up.

"I have to go. I just lost my appetite."

"Tom wait!"

"Doug, I just want to be alone right now. I'll call you later."

Doug just sat there as he watched Tom walk away. Deep down Doug knew Tom would be ok and forgive him, but the thought of letting down his best friend made his heartache.

_Judy's apartment_

Later that afternoon, Tom knocked on Judy's apartment door hoping she was back from the mall, so he could talk to her. Judy opened the door to find a heartbroken Tom standing there.

"Hi Tom. What's up?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Judy walked to the couch as Tom closed the door to the apartment.

"So, Doug told you what happened."

"Yeah he did. How did you know?"

"I can see it in your face, Tom."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. For a split-second, I felt as if it was the right thing to do, but now I realize that it should never have happened."

"Judy, I honestly thought we were at a certain level, but I guess I was wrong."

"Tom, that's not true! I have feelings for you too."

"Too? You can't have feelings for two different men, Jude!" Tom said practically screaming at her. "It doesn't work that way!"

"How can you tell me how I feel right now? I even broke it off with Jimmy because I'm confused."

"So what are you confused about? Who to sleep with next?" Tom said sarcastically.

"I'm confused about how I feel about you and Doug!" Judy said with tears in her eyes.

Silence filled Judy's apartment once again. Tom calmed down and realized that he was hurting someone he loved when he saw tears rolling down her face. Loved? Yeah, loved! He has never been this jealous or upset about a woman until now. He came to the conclusion, that it could only be love.

Tom walked over to Judy and just held her close, so she would know he wasn't mad at her. Tom led her to the bedroom and pulled the cover back, so she could lie down. He pulled the cover around her and kneeled beside the bed.

"Judy, I don't want to lose you. I really care about you and I want us to move forward, together. You let me know when you're ready."

Tom stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room, when Judy called his name.

"Tom, would you lie down next to me?"

"Sure, I will beautiful."

Tom laid down next to Judy, but he stayed above the covers and watched Judy sleep until he fell asleep himself.

Judy woke up around 11pm and realized that she slept the evening away. She rolled over and there was Tom sound asleep. She rested her head on her pillow and watched his chest go in and out. Judy made up her mind that she wanted Tom more than anyone else and decided to pick him.

Judy shook Tom's arm, trying to wake him up.

"Hey sleepy head. It's 11:09pm." Judy said softly to Tom.

Tom stretched and looked at Judy with a smile.

"I'm too comfortable, so now you are stuck with me." Tom joked.

"Actually, that wouldn't be a bad idea." she replied.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Tom asked surprisingly.

"Yeah I do, but only if you want to."

"Sure I can. Is you sofa a pull-out?"

"I didn't say you would sleep on the sofa."

Tom looked at Judy puzzled. He wasn't quite understanding what she meant by her choice of words.

Judy moved closer to Tom in the bed.

"I pick you Tom. You are everything I want and I will make it work."

Tom looked up at the clock.

"Don't worry, I have an alarm that will wake us in the morning." she said convincingly.

Tom began to kiss Judy powerfully as they rested their heads on the pillow.

"Not tonight Tom, we have school in the morning." Judy said looking at Tom like an innocent school girl trying to get her boyfriend to wait on sex.

"I can wait for you forever." Tom said sweetly.

Tom pulled Judy close to him and draped his arm over her. They laid in Judy's bed, fully dressed and went to sleep.


	7. Back to School

_That morning_

Judy's alarm went off at 4:45am. Tom leaned over Judy and hit the snooze button. He wiped his hand over his face and scratched his head as he started to get out of the bed.

"Hey you, where are you going?" a sleepy Judy asked.

"I have to go home and get ready for school. I will see you at the Chapel in a little while."

Judy got out of bed and walked Tom to the door. After Tom planted a kiss on her forehead and left, Judy proceeded to get dressed too.

_At the Chapel_

Ioki was the first to arrive at the Chapel in corduroy brown pants and a geeky looking sweater. His hair was styled very plain and he had the silliest eye-glasses on.

Doug came in dressed like he always does with his leather jacket and ripped jeans. The only difference was that his earring was a skull this time.

"Hey my man from Japan!" Doug shouted as he gave Ioki a high-five. "Where's everybody?"

"Jenko is in his office reading a comic book and we're still waiting on Hoffs and Hanson." Ioki answered as Hanson walked through the door.

"Hey guys." Hanson greeted.

Doug started wondering if Tom was still upset with him, but he would let Tom be the first to say something.

"Here you go." Hanson said handing Doug a 10 bill.

"What's this for?" asked Doug.

"I left you with the check yesterday and I wanted to pay for my food."

"Don't worry about it, man. It was the least I could do for what I did." Doug said in a sincere voice. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we are." Hanson answered hugging Doug.

Only if Doug knew that Hoffs and Hanson spent the night together last night. Also, Tom has no idea that Doug wants Judy still.

Judy walked in the Chapel wearing a pink knee-length dress with an open black suede jacket on top. All the guys looked up to see the ray of sunshine beaming in as she walked towards them trying to slip her shoes on.

"Sorry I'm running late. Time just slipped by me." Judy tried to explain.

"Jenk, everybody's here!" yelled Doug.

Jenko came out of his office with his comic rolled up and mentioned a few things before pushing them out the door to school.

"Tom and Judy, you guys will probably have the same circle of friends, since jocks and the popular crowd go hand in hand, so be friendly with each other."

Tom and Judy looked at each other with smirks, but Doug didn't seem to like that idea very much.

"Doug," Jenko continued. "Get into as much trouble as you can without getting suspended, so the other tough guys will think you are a true rebel." "Ioki, just be yourself and you should be fine." Jenko said jokingly. "Find out something, a name, a supplier, anything."

_At Roosevelt Senior High_

Judy walked into the bathroom before the bell rang for 4th period, so she could fix her makeup. She noticed that her so called "crowd" was in there doing the same thing.

"Wow, I love your bag!" said the tall blond.

"Thanks. It's a Giorgio Armani. I bought it when my family went to Italy this summer." Judy answered.

"I'm Jessica, by the way and this is Quinn."

"I'm Judy, Judy Davison. I'm new to Roosevelt."

"You've got style." Quinn said to Judy. "We are a dying breed, especially at this school." Jessica joked.

"I know. I can't believe that I only saw five foreign cars in the parking lot." Judy said trying to sound snobby."

"Isn't it a crime?" Jessica asked.

"Since you are new and haven't really found a clique yet, I'm giving you an invitation into ours." Quinn stated. "You can sit with us at lunch. We sit between the football and basketball team."

Judy accepted the invite and the three of them walked out of the bathroom together

Tom instantly became popular and the coach wanted him to tryout after school for the team. He was walking down the hall with two other players, Dan and Rob, when he ran into Ioki.

"Move it or lose it geek!" Tom yelled as he bumped into Ioki making him drop his books.

"Hey watch it." Harry said in a soft voice.

"Those jocks are such jerks. Let me help you up." said a kind voice behind him. "My name is George and I'm captain of the chess team and president of the computer club here at Roosevelt."

"Hi, I'm Harry and unfortunately new here. I see athletes treat people like us the same at every school." Ioki said jokingly.

"Yep, I'm afraid so. Would you like to sit with me and the rest of the chess team at lunch?"

"Thanks!" Harry said accepting his offer.

In class, Doug was the instant problem student.

"Excuse me son, would you put out that cigarette? We are on school property" asked the teacher.

"No, and I'm not your son." Doug replied.

A couple of guys in the class were egging Doug on as he continued to get feisty with the teacher.

"Get out of my classroom and take your friends with you. Some kids actually want to learn" said the teacher.

Doug and two guys got up and walk out of the class.

"This school's boring" Doug said to his new friends. "There's gotta be something to get into."

"We can go to my car and smoke pot before lunch" offered one guy.

"Sounds sweet, let's go!" Doug walked to the parking lot with his new entourage.

Doug had been the first one to actually have contact with drugs, but he hadn't found out about any trafficking, yet. Judy, Tom and Ioki settled into their roles easily also, but they weren't any closer to finding out info.

In school, it was easy for them to go their separate ways, but back at the office, the love triangle would continue.


	8. Tom and Jude

_Friday evening at the Chapel_

"It's already 5pm and I need to go get dressed!" exclaimed Hoffs.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Jenko with Penhall and Ioki as an audience.

"Tom and I are going to a party."

"What party? I didn't here about a party" stated Penhall.

"It's because you don't hang with the same crowd that Tom and I do. Quinn, my so-called best friend is having a party while her parents are in Australia."

"I would have loved for my parents to go out of town for the weekend, but to different a continent, man those kids are lucky." Ioki said.

"See you Monday" Judy said walking outside.

Doug followed her outside.

"Hey Judy" he called out before catching up with her. "I've missed you this week. Do you want to catch a movie or something this weekend?"

"Um, ok. Call me later." Judy said walking away from him.

Doug could tell Judy was being distant with him and didn't understand why. He thought he made it obvious he was interested when he came back to her apartment after their kiss.

Getting into her car, Judy felt so bad for treating Doug like that, but she had kind of told Hanson that she wanted to start dating him, which meant that his partner was definitely off limits. Looking into Doug's eyes made her cringe for his touch even more. Why was she having such a problem deciding between Tom and Doug?

Tom showed up at Judy's apartment at 8pm.

"You look great." Tom said kissing Judy.

"I'm sorry you have to miss your bowling night for this party."

"Work is work, besides I get to see you tonight."

"We still have an hour before it starts, would you like something to drink?" she offered.

"Just some water for me."

Tom and Judy sat on the couch and just looked at each other. Tom couldn't resist kissing her every chance he got.

"Does this mean you want to go to the bedroom?" Judy asked jokingly.

"Only if you want to" Tom said kissing her neck.

"Do you know how long it took me to get ready?" Judy said blushing. "Why don't we head over there early, so we won't be so tempted?"

Judy and Tom arrived at Quinn's beautiful 3-story house and could already hear the party starting.

"Judy! I was afraid you weren't coming." Quinn said.

"I thought it started at 9pm." Judy answered.

"No, I moved it to 7:30."

"Excuse me ladies." Tom interrupted. Tom joined some other athletes near the punch bowl.

"What a catch!" Quinn exclaimed. "He is exactly the kind of guy you marry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Judy, darling, he plays a sport, which means he'll go to college and play there too. Then more than likely he'll become a professional player and you won't have to give up your lifestyle. Why do you think I'm with Rob, his wonderfully personality?"

Judy couldn't believe how stuck up these girls really were until Quinn made that comment. Their other friend, Mindy, walked up to them.

"Quinn, call Damien Ross and get some more blow. We ran out upstairs." Mindy complained.

Quinn jumped on her cell phone and made an order like a pizza.

"He will be here in two hours, so get out of my hair Mindy."

Judy was taking note of her observations and finally she had a name to give Jenko.

Tom and Judy left the party around midnight and used curfew as an excuse. Tom walked Judy to her door.

"Wanna come in?" Judy offered.

Tom followed Judy into her place. Judy took her shoes off and went to put them in her bedroom. When she turned around, Tom pinned her against one of the walls in her room and started kissing her wildly.

"Well…" paused Tom.

"Well what?" Judy questioned. "Oh you want to know if you can spend the night again. How badly do you want to?"

"You have no idea." Tom said with his forehead leaning against hers while rubbing his hands over her back.

Tom continued kissing Judy. Judy turned around and asked Tom to unzip her dress. She slid the dress off leaving only her bra and panties on. Tom took off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants then moved closer to Judy. She took down her hair and let it flow down her back. The two lovers climbed onto bed kissing each other passionately and playfully. Tom made it his agenda to make their first intimate session very seductive and special.

Tom took off her bra and began caressing her breasts as he kissed them softly. He brushed his lips over her neck and around her stomach. Judy moaned with excitement as Tom kissed her inner thigh as he removed her panties. Tom was taking this to another level that Judy had never experienced before and it was hot!

When Tom pushed himself back up to Judy's face, after giving her a few minutes of pleasure, she kissed him madly. Judy crawled under her sheets and Tom removed his pants and boxers and joined her. Tom moaned louder as the sensation took over his body. Judy clawed his back with every thrust he made into her. After their heated moment, Tom rolled over and just looked at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

Tom pulled Judy close to him as he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her neck and back.

"That was amazing!" Judy said

"I was hoping you liked it because we are about to do it again" Tom said teasing her.

Judy flipped over so she was facing Tom.

"Tom, we can't tell Doug about this. It would break his heart."

"I know. He's my best friend, but I wanted you first."

"Tom, I'm not a prize to be won. I care about you both, inside and outside of work."

"Let's not get into this and ruin this moment." Tom said trying to end the conversation, but keep the peace.

Tom rolled back on top of her and started kissing her vigorously.

"Wait Tom," Judy stopped him. "I want to be on top this time." she said in a demanding voice.

Judy lowered herself onto him and leaned over him so she could kiss him as they made love. Tom moaned as Judy slipped her tongue in his mouth. He began gripping her back and her arms because of the unbelievable pleasure. It was obvious this little tryst was going to last the entire weekend as they both fed off of each other's sexual energy.


	9. That's a wrap

_Monday at school_

Judy sat down at the lunch table outside with Lydia, Quinn and Jessica as they continued their conversation about Spring Break destinations. Tom came up behind Judy kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe. Can I talk to you for a second?" Tom asked Judy taking her hand and walking to a private area.

"I've got another lead. I was talking to some players in the locker room and they were talking about buying some steroids from this Damien Ross guy." Tom whispered.

"Well, it seems that our little dealer is into selling everything to everyone." Judy replied.

"I'm going to Rob's house today after the pep rally; maybe he will let me in on something, so we can wrap up this case."

"Good luck." Judy said kissing Tom on the lips. "I'll see you later today."

Tom walked off and Judy went back to the table.

"What was that about?" asked Quinn.

"Oh, nothing. We just made plans for him to spend the weekend at my house, while my parents go to China on business." Hoffs answered.

"That's so cute! Are you guys going to go all the way?" Lydia asked.

"Are you stupid?" Quinn snapped. "If they're smart they will."

"Well I don't know. Tom is willing to wait, so I don't think we should rush into it." Judy said trying to be a good influence on the girls.

The bell rang and the girls got up and started walking to class. Judy ran into Doug and his friends as they walked up to the building. Doug held the door open for her and her friends.

"Hello girls." Doug said like a sly fox.

"Don't talk to us creep. Go back to the sludge you came from." Quinn said without hesitation.

The girls walked away, but Judy looked back at Doug with a smile on her face that seemed to say thanks for opening the door. He knew that she couldn't talk to him because her reputation was at risk.

_At the Chapel_

The four officers and their captain sat down to discuss Roosevelt High. Hoffs and Hanson told him everything about Damien Ross. Hanson even had his description after meeting him at Rob's house that afternoon.

"He wants to sell me some pot." Tom said.

"When will this take place?" asked Jenko

"Anytime I want. I have his pager number." Tom answered.

"Ioki and Penhall, what did you guys dig up?" Jenko asked.

"Well, these smart guys aren't as innocent as I thought. They are into crystal meth, so they can stay awake and study." Ioki answered. "I'm pretty sure I heard the name Ross too."

"Believe it or not, these guys I hang with know Ross pretty well. From what I hear, he used to be a student, a soccer player to be exact, but he got thrown out of school for drug possession. He sells them ecstasy every weekend." Penhall said.

Jenko just sat and listened to his cops give him the lowdown on everyone.

"Ok, here's what we are going to do. Hanson, set up a buy with this Ross fellow for Friday. Hoffs, keep up your role. Penhall, find out more about Ross; try to meet him before Friday. Ioki, you're done playing Nerds R Us; I want you to contact these kid's parents, so they can get them some help." Jenko said giving out more orders. "That's it for today kids. See you tomorrow at the same time."

The officers gathered their things to leave for the day.

"I'm exhausted, but Rob and Dan want to have a pre-game drinking binge tonight." Hanson complained.

"You should go just to make sure they don't get into trouble." a concerned Hoffs said.

"I'll see you guys later." Tom said walking out of the door with Ioki.

"Judy, do you want to get some dinner?" Penhall asked taking a major chance.

"What did you have in mind? Pizza, burgers, tacos?" Judy said sarcastically.

"No, I wanted to cook dinner for you."

"Really?" Judy sounded surprised. "You do know that cooking involves preparing food for human consumption by using heat." She said jokingly.

"Duh!" Penhall responded.

"Well that's sweet! What time do you want me to come over?"

"How about 7:30?"

"Ok, but I can't stay too late. I have school tomorrow."

Judy figured that this would be the perfect time to tell Doug that they couldn't see each other romantically anymore. Doug had other plans.

_At Doug's apartment_

Judy knocked on his door several times before he answered it.

"Is something burning?" Judy asked when he opened the door.

"I didn't think you could smell it out there." Doug said feeling silly.

Judy went into the kitchen to save the mess that Doug created.

"Um, Doug….This doesn't really look edible." she said with a smile on her face

"This is not funny." Doug said with a serious face.

"This is slightly funny you have to admit." Judy said trying not to laugh.

The two friends started laughing hysterically at Doug's expense.

"It looks like it will be pizza, sorry" Doug said.

"I would rather have pizza than that creation in the pan" she said still laughing.

They ordered pizza and relaxed on his sofa. While eating, Doug told Judy what happened to make his cooking adventure fail. They laughed so much that they were both tearing up. Doug turned on the radio to have a little more noise in the apartment. Judy figured this was her best chance to tell him, but she loved being with him. She even caught him looking at her the same way he did the night they made love.

Doug moved closer to Judy. Judy began to tense up and feel uncomfortable because she wanted him to kiss her.

"Hanson and I are dating now." Judy blurted out before things got out of control.

"When did this happen?"

"Last Sunday when he came over all upset because you told him we slept together, we spent the night together."

"You slept with Tom too?"

"No, at least not that night. We just slept together for the first time on Friday night after the party."

"Friday?" he said with anger in his voice.

"And Saturday and Sunday" she said feeling even worse.

"What?" Doug couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's just that I've always had a thing for Tom since the first day I met him. What happened between us was kind of a spontaneous thing."

Doug looked down at the floor for a minute trying to digest what she was saying. Judy put her hand on top of his and he jerked it away.

"I'm so sorry Doug." Judy said as she hung her head down to cry.

Doug knew he cared about her too much to be mad at her. He pulled her closer and wiped the tears off of her face. Judy whispered softly that she was sorry again. Doug just looked into her eyes and kissed her. Judy couldn't believe what was happening again between her and Doug. She pulled away this time and sat on the other end of the sofa.

"I'm sorry, but I had to kiss you one last time." Doug explained.

Doug leaned back on the sofa realizing that he just made another mistake. Judy launched herself across the sofa and sat on top of Doug and started kissing him passionately. Doug pulled her shirt over her head as she sat in his lap facing him. They both knew that they desperately wanted to make love to each other. Doug rubbed her bra-covered breast as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

"Let me take your jeans off." Doug whispered to Judy.

Judy then realized that this was going too far. She wanted Doug, but she couldn't do this to Tom. She realized that she needed to stop going back and forth between them. Judy got up and searched for her shirt.

"I have to go Doug. This is getting really out of hand."

"What do you mean? I want you the same way you want me."

"Doug, I can't keep going back and forth between you guys. I have to end this…with both of you."

Judy picked up her purse and headed out of the door.


	10. Friends forever

It was an interesting week at school for the officers. Judy sat in every class contemplating how to break it off with Tom and Doug. She was having a hard time getting the image of Tom making love to her and Doug kissing her out of her mind while trying to make a decision. She knew that the shit was about to hit the fan, especially since they would soon leave Roosevelt and everybody would have free time on their hands.

_Friday's dealing_

Tom and Rob walked into the locker room to meet Damien. Tom was anxious to get this over with. Damien showed Tom the little baggie that the pot was in and tossed it over to him. Tom in return tossed him the money. Tom opened the bag.

"Smells good." Tom said with approval.

"Thanks man. I put in a lot of time trying to get quality stuff." Damien replied.

"Speaking of time, you will be doing some!" Tom said pulling out his badge.

"Oh shit, you're a cop!" Rob said completely surprised.

Damien knocked Tom down and exited the locker room. As Damien ran across the gym, Jenko and Ioki were waiting there for him and tackled him down.

"You're under arrest!" Ioki yelled pulling Damien to his feet.

"Man, it was just a little pot. I won't serve any time." Damien said with a smirk on his face.

"Not if we have anything to do with it." Jessica's mother said standing with other parents of the kids Damien had been dealing to.

"My son is in rehab clinic and he will come home soon, but you will go away for a long time Mr. Ross." George's dad stated.

Damien's face changed as he realized that if those kids testified, he would be going away for awhile.

"Take him away." Jenko was happy to say.

_Friday at the Chapel_

"Everybody did a nice job! When things like this happen, it confirms that we are all doing the right thing. I talked to the principal and he will set up counseling for those who need it and some anti-drug seminars for the entire school." Jenko concluded.

"I'm so glad to get out of Roosevelt!" Judy sighed. "Those girls were having a negative effect on my shopping beliefs and I was going broke trying to keep up."

"Hey it wasn't too bad. I'm a better chess player now." Ioki added.

"I know how to pierce ears now!" Penhall added as well.

"Well I'm glad everybody learned a trade skill, but to more important things… it's the weekend! Get outta here and enjoy it." Jenko said being the good boss that he was.

The officers walked out of the Chapel. Judy went up to Tom.

"Meet me at my place at 9pm. I need to talk to you" she said.

"Is everything ok?" Tom asked. "I can skip bowling if you like."

"No, go bowling. Just meet me at 9."

Tom jumped in his car and drove out of the parking lot. Judy turned around and saw Doug standing by her car.

"Hey you. How are you doing?" Doug asked.

"Ok, I guess. Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything you want."

"Meet me at my place at 9pm. We need to talk."

"We can talk right now if you want." Doug said reaching out for her hand.

"No, meet me at 9. I'll see you then."

Judy hopped in her car and drove away.

_Judy's apartment_

Doug was the first to arrive. Judy was more than happy to let him in because she figured Tom would be there any second and she could correct this mess.

"Want something to drink?" Judy asked playing hostess.

"Sure. Do you have beer?"

"I have some, but its light beer."

"That's fine."

A knock on the door made Judy jump.

"I'll get the beer. You can get the door." Doug offered.

Judy opened the door and Tom kissed her immediately. He was happy to be off the case and excited to spend the weekend with his girl.

"What's he doing here?" Tom said looking at Penhall.

"I was invited. What about you?" Doug said with an attitude.

"Me too!" Tom replied.

"I invited you both here." Judy said interrupting their little argument. "I wanted to talk to both of you, together, so please sit."

The two men sat on opposite ends of the couch while Judy sat on her coffee table in front of them.

"This was a difficult decision, but bear with me. I have been very confused lately because I have been torn between two men. I haven't been able to make a choice because I didn't want to hurt anyone. Because of this, I decided to choose neither of you.

"What? But why?" asked Tom.

"I knew if I picked one of you, it would be difficult for you guys to be friends and partners. I really wanted to keep the peace." Judy answered.

Judy turned to Tom. "Tom, I felt a connection the first day we met and I knew that I could easily fall for you and I did."

Judy then turned to Doug. "The first time I met you, I thought that we would not be close friends because we were so different, but I realized that is the reason I fell for you. You are special in every way, so don't let anyone ever tell you any different."

A tear rolled down Doug's face as he tried to act tough.

"I've had fun with both of you these past few weeks and I'm grateful that two wonderful men like you were even interested in me. We have to end this to keep the peace, but more importantly, keep our friendships."

"I understand what you mean, Jude." Tom said with a broken heart.

"It makes sense." Doug agreed.

Doug got up and hugged Judy. "I'm proud of you for making this hard decision, but it was the right decision." Doug kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you Monday."

Doug walked out of the door and an image of Doug and Judy laughing on their infamous margarita night flashed before her eyes.

"Jude, you are an amazing woman." Tom said with a smile.

Tom hugged Judy. "You were the one." Tom whispered in her ear.

"Don't say that. You will find dozens of women better than me in your lifetime" she replied.

"I don't think so Jude. You are one in a billion and I can't believe I have to let you go."

Judy kissed Hanson one last time. "I love you" Judy said.

Tom's looked into her eyes and had to keep himself from tearing up. He walked out of her apartment too.

_Outside_

"Well man, we blew it" said Penhall.

"We didn't blow it; the timing was just off for us. It was meant to be." Hanson replied.

"I'm gonna miss kissing and holding her."

"Me too, Doug. Me too." Hanson said patting Doug's back.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Penhall mentioned.

"Ok, but no pizza." Hanson snapped.

The two partners smiled at each other as they got into Hanson's car and headed off to the restaurant. They realized that Judy had made the best decision for the three of them, but it would take time to get over Judy Hoffs, if it was even possible. Hanson realized she helped them mend their friendship and partnership by hurting herself. Hanson knew deep down that they were meant to be together eventually. He wasn't letting go Judith Hoffs just yet.

THE END


End file.
